In recent years, various types of biosensors are developed for inspection of cells, sample liquids, and the like. In some cases, a silicone resin such as poly-dimethyl-siloxane (PDMS) is used in a bank structure and a channel structure in the biosensors.
However, because of its chemically stable property, the silicone resin is difficult to treat in a conventional semiconductor process. Thus, forming the bank structure, channel structure, and the like with a silicone resin into a suitable pattern is difficult.